


Gross

by eldritchhorrorwriting (thesirensong)



Series: Zombvi and Andy (need to get to the point) [2]
Category: Sanders Shorts (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, idk how to tag this so let me know, if i need to add any, zombie au again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/eldritchhorrorwriting
Summary: Okay so Andy is still stuck with a sentient zombie that he definitely doesn’t have the hots for. May as well make friends.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders Shorts Anxiety Character | Andy Sanders
Series: Zombvi and Andy (need to get to the point) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982413
Kudos: 23





	Gross

**Author's Note:**

> Ink here again to share more of Andy and Virgil being dorks and Andy in denial.

“How badly do you want to eat?” Andy called over his shoulder, knowing Virgil was hovering ten feet away from him to avoid digging in to Andy’s tasty ass.

That sounded sexual, note to self don’t do that when you’re denying attraction to a corpse.

“Pretty. Badly. Why?” Virgil answered, his voice starting strong and growing weaker by the end, as if it was taking more and more effort for him to say less and less.

“I found this really fat fuckin’ horse, but I don’t know aren’t donkeys and horses related? Could be cannibalism.”

“Will you. Stop. Calling me. A donkey?” Virgil grumbled, shuffling close enough to get a good look at what Andy was prodding his walking stick at.

“Nah. If I can’t call you Betsy anymore I gotta settle for donkey. Can’t deny me all of my fun.”

Virgil grunted, shooting Andy a glare that only made him grin before focusing his attention on the horse.

“How are. You not. Throwing. Up?”

Andy shrugged, poking at the horse again and watching all the flies shoot up from the surface of its flesh.

“We’ve been in the middle of a zombie apocalypse for like three? Four years now? You get used to the smell of death.”

Another grunt, and Andy eyed Virgil for a second, confused when he just shuffled awkwardly in place.

“Please don’t tell me I have to find you a human corpse,” Andy groaned, feeling his heart drop into his stomach because he would _not_ be able to handle knowing he let Virgil eat someone, dead or not.

“No. This is. Fine.”

He let out a sigh of relief, then waited a few more seconds before his confusion came back.

“Then why aren’t you eating?”

Virgil stared at the horse, one of his fingers fiddling with a hole in his hoodie pocket.

“Don’t like. Being watched.”

Andy blinked at that, then let out a snort he tried to smother before turning around.

“Shut. Up,” Virgil grumbled, making Andy snicker more as he heard Virgil’s footsteps in the leaves.

A sickening squelch filled the air, mixed with flies starting to buzz around Andy’s head and suddenly he realized Virgil was just trying to keep him from puking.

“So…” Andy tried, rubbing at his neck as he tried to figure out what to say.

Should he even have a conversation with a feasting zombie? Was that like… bad etiquette or something?

_Virgil’s a fucking zombie why did that matter?_ Was there even zombie etiquette? God.

“So?” Virgil spoke up, and Andy had to resist the urge to look back at him.

“How long between eating do you have to go? It’s been a month of you following me I think? And I haven’t seen you eat and I have no idea if you ate before you started following me around so.”

Andy heard more squelching, this time quieter and not nearly as nauseating, before he got an answer.

“Dunno. I pushed it. This time. Though. Think it was. Two months. Since. I last ate.”

Andy hummed, rocking back on his heels while he thought and tried to ignore the sounds of Virgil eating horse meat behind him.

“Why’d you wait so long?”

Silence, not unlike what Andy was used to before he managed to get Virgil to start talking to him more. It was a little unsettling honestly.

“Didn’t want. To freak. You out.”

“How chivalrous,” Andy snarked, ignoring the way his mouth lifted up in a _not giddy_ smile.

Still adamantly denying his attraction to a zombie, damn it.

“If you. Don’t care. Turn around.”

“Hard pass.”

Virgil snorted, making Andy’s grin grow just a little bit. Not that it was because of his laugh or anything.

No, he’d just thought of something funny.

Shut up.

“Are you able to eat meat thats like… super rotted? I might be able to help you eat more often if I’m not as limited to what I have to look for. Plus it’d make us competing for food not a thing, I think.”

Virgil seemed to ponder Andy’s question, the sound of him devouring the horse meat the only thing filling the air.

“Not. Sure. Haven’t. Tried.”

Andy tapped his fingers against his leg, eyes instinctively going to the ground to see if he could find anything.

“Would you be willing to try?” he asked, scanning the forest floor to see if maybe anything other than the horse got caught by death.

“Maybe. What are. You thinking?” Virgil asked, making Andy look at him with a grin.

Ignoring the gore surrounding Virgil’s face, he certainly made a _sight_ , using his one pinky to pick out strands of tendon from his teeth.

_Stop with the attraction, Andy._

“I’m gonna find the grossest thing and see if you’ll eat it.”

Virgil stared at him, unblinking in an unsettling way that Andy had gotten used to at this point.

“And you. Call me. The donkey.”

Andy spluttered out a laugh, letting his head fall back in a loud cackle he usually forced himself to keep in. Sound _did_ attract other zombies, but they usually avoided him nowadays, with Virgil following him around.

“Yeah, I do. You’re the one who let me believe you couldn’t talk for like. Two weeks. Do you know how maddening the silence is when you’re by yourself?”

Virgil went quiet, looking down to the meat in his hands and Andy felt like his throat was closing up as he looked to the forest floor ahead of him again.

He’d said something he shouldn’t have and now shit was awkward.

“You still. Seem sane.”

Andy paused, then whirled around to face Virgil grabbing a rock to throw in his direction while the zombie croaked out his broken laugh.

“You _ass_ I thought I fucked _up_ I’m—” Andy didn’t finish, but he did mimic wrapping his hands around a throat and squeezing while Virgil laughed at him.

“Not my fault. You set. Yourself up,” he wheezed, grinning up at him from his spot in the leaves.

Was it just Andy, or was his smile getting looser?

“Shut _up_ or I’m throwing more rocks at you, _fuck_ you.”

“You’d fuck. A zombie?”

Andy let out a loud, dramatic groan, letting his head fall back to look at the sky.

“I fucking hate you and I’m leaving you to rot by yourself.”

“Wow. Insensitive. Much?” Virgil asked, making Andy have to look at him again to make sure he was still joking before he grumbled and decided to just sit on the ground.

“I hate you and I’m going to abandon you. Silence is better than this. Fuck. You. And _not_ in the sexy way so you shut your zombie mouth.”

Another snort, Andy continuing to grumble and glare at the ground.

“Just hurry up and finish eating you ass.”


End file.
